


Introductions

by Thorny_Rose_463



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Female Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: One-shot featuring a female version of Peter Parker.Penny Parker (played by Taissa Farmiga), also known as Spider-Woman, is a student at New York University and a member of the Avengers. She begins dating Stiles Stilinski.





	Introductions

**Cast**

Taissa Farmiga as Penny May Parker

Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski

Tyler Posey as Scott McCall

Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate

Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura

Holland Roden as Lydia Martin

Chris Evans as Steve Rogers

Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark

Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner

Chris Hemsworth as Thor

Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff

Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton

Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson

Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff

Paul Bettany as Vision

Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes

* * *

**Author's note**

**Penny is older than Peter was in Spider-Man: Homecoming. The events of Spider-Man: Homecoming never happened, as she's in college, not high school. She became a member of the Avengers shortly after the events of Captain America: Civil War.**

**This one-shot is set after the events of Captain America: Civil War and Thor: Ragnarok. The Avengers are back together and living in Avengers Tower, there's no more Team Cap and Team Stark, and Bucky is no longer frozen and is a part of the Avengers.**

**Stiles will be going to college, not the FBI training school.**

* * *

Penny Parker groaned when her alarm went off. It was too early for this. She moved her hand over to her nightstand and turned off her alarm. She looked up from her mess of blankets and checked her cell phone. The alarm that went off was her _late alarm._  As in, she was already late.

Penny jumped up from her bed and stumbled around her room for clothes. New York University wasn't that far from Avengers Tower, but she was definitely going to be late.

She pulled on a grey sweater, a pair of dark blue denim jeans, and black Converse high-top sneakers with white laces and rushed into the bathroom. She hastily brushed her teeth and hair before running into the kitchen.

"Whoa, slow down. What's the rush?" Tony asked.

"I'm late!" Penny yelled, grabbing a granola bar.

Penny had fair skin, straight brown hair that reached just below her shoulders and was parted in the middle, brown eyes, and a slender figure.

Penny grabbed her bag and rushed to the elevator. She went in and the pressed the button to the first floor. She ran out of the elevator and into the tower's garage.

Penny jumped into her car — a BMW that Tony had gifted to her after she joined the Avengers. She pulled out of the garage and sped to campus.

Penny parked her car as straight as she could on a clock. She jumped out and started running towards the class.

As Penny was running, she tripped over her foot and fell. As she was scrambling to pick up the papers that had fallen out of her bag, she saw someone coming towards her. He bent down and started helping her.

"Here, let me help you," he said.

"Thank you," Penny murmured.

He stopped helping her when he saw one paper. "You're going to Dr. Morrison's room, right?"

"Yeah, and I'm late," Penny said, standing up.

"I'm in his class. He left a note saying he canceled."

Penny sighed in relief. "Thank you. I would've run like hell to get there."

He laughed. "I'm Stiles."

"I'm Penny."

Penny started to walk away, when Stiles called her back. "Hey, Penny, would you want to get coffee? With me? Right now? Because I just figured since-"

"Yes, Stiles, I'll get coffee with you."

* * *

**One month later**

"Are you sure they'll like me?" Penny asked Stiles.

"Yes, Penny! For the hundredth time, my friends will love you!"

Last week, Stiles had officially become Penny's boyfriend. She was supposed to meet his friends tonight.

Penny adjusted her jacket one last time before slipping on her shoes. "Okay, I think I'm ready."

Penny left the apartment Stiles shared with his best friend Scott. She got into his Jeep, and he started driving.

Penny arrived at the restaurant and took a deep breath.

Stiles went up to Scott and hugged him. "Hey Scott!"

Penny and Stiles sat down at the table.

"Guys, this is Penny," Stiles said. Penny smiled and waved. "Penny, this is Scott, Malia, Kira, and Lydia."

Scott, Malia, Kira, and Lydia smiled and waved.

Penny really hoped this would go well.

* * *

**Seven months later**

Penny was talking to Stiles on her cell phone.

"Hey, Penny, do you think you could come to our apartment?" Stiles asked. He sounded worried.

"Sure. Do you want me to come over right now?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay, be there soon." Penny hung up.

Penny drove to Stiles and Scott's apartment.

Penny knocked on the door. Stiles answered immediately. "Hey Penny."

Penny came in and saw that everyone was there. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

"We need to tell you something," Scott said.

Penny sat down on the couch across from them. Stiles sat down next to her and held her hand. She gave him a weird look but let Scott continue speaking.

"What we're about to tell you will change your entire world."

Penny nodded, wanting him to go on. After several seconds of silence, he continued.

"Supernatural creatures exist. Each of us is a supernatural creature."

This didn't really change Penny's world that much. Steve was a supersoldier, Tony had metal in his heart, Thor was a demigod…This was going to be fine.

"Okay. What are you guys?"

"I'm a werewolf. Lydia's a banshee. Kira's a kitsune. Malia's a werecoyote."

"Okay. What about Stiles?"

"Oh, I'm human. Although, in high school, I did get possessed by an evil spirit — it's a whole story."

"That's nice, babe. Now that you guys have come out to me, I feel comfortable coming out too. I'm human, but with…specialties. I am Spider-Woman." Penny confessed.

"What?!" Stiles yelled.

"Yeah, uh, by day I'm a student at NYU, and at night, I save lives with the Avengers."

"Holy shit, you know the Avengers! What are they like? What's Iron Man like? Or Captain America?"

"Well, you'll be able to meet them this Friday. We don't have any classes, so we can all go meet them. How does that sound?"

"Amazing!" Stiles jumped up and hugged Penny. "Wait. My girlfriend is Spider-Woman! How does everything work? What does the webbing feel like? How-"

"Stiles, calm down. You'll learn everything when you meet everyone. I'll pick you guys up at noon here, then I'll drive to the tower."

* * *

The time had finally come. Penny's friends were about to meet her co-workers.

Penny and her friends waited in the elevator. Stiles was nervously pacing around the small space.

"Stiles, calm down. They can't be that intimidating. Right, Penny?" Lydia asked.

"Not really, but they probably will be to Stiles," Penny said. "Stiles, you'll probably get along with Steve. Or Tony."

"What? Are you saying that I could become friends with Captain America and Iron Man?"

"If you don't screw it up."

The elevator doors dinged and opened. Penny walked out first, with Stiles nervously trailing behind.

Penny walked into the living room and saw all of your friends sitting casually.

"Gee, guys, thanks for making an effort," Penny said sarcastically.

"We try, Penny," Steve said. He pulled Penny into a hug.

"Time for introductions. This is Stiles, Scott, Malia, Kira, and Lydia."

Scott, Malia, Kira, and Lydia smiled and waved. Stiles froze up but smiled anyways.

"Guys, this is Steve, Tony, Bruce, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Wanda, Vision, and Bucky."

Steve, Tony, Bruce, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Wanda, Vision, and Bucky smiled.

Penny saw Thor go up to Kira and mention something about electricity. Lydia went up to Wanda and asked about her powers. Natasha approached Malia, and Penny could only imagine what they would talk about. Scott started talking to everyone else, including Vision, Sam, Bruce, Clint, and Bucky.

"Steve, Tony, I would like you to meet Stiles, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, huh? You treat her right?" Tony joked.

"Y-yes, Mr. Stark."

"That's good, kid."

Penny heard Steve ask Stiles something about his classes, and she smiled. Her two families were finally together.

THE END


End file.
